


Middle of the night

by trespass97



Category: Monbebe, monstax - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Showki, monstax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trespass97/pseuds/trespass97
Summary: When Shownu [Hyunwoo] driving a car for picking Kihyun.
Relationships: monstax - Relationship, showki - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! I'm new here for posting something but i read some fanfics [Showki] here 8D.  
> so this is my first writing of 2020 I hope you like it!  
> SHOWKI NATION uwu.  
> • Sorry for my BAD translation..... I'm french basically :c

-Any plans for tonight?  
  
-No, I just got out of the shower and I was going to put myself in front of the television and you?  
  
-I would like to take you somewhere.  
  
Hyunwoo and Kihyun were little more than ordinary friends. In reality, they had already had a relationship but it never really worked because Kihyun's roommate was a very curious boy, so curious and selfish that Hyunwoo had even ended up having a fit of jealousy in Kihyun when he wasn't dating yet.  
  
When they started dating and seeing each other a little more, Hyunwoo had taken the lead and had invited Kihyun to the restaurant for an appointment and a little later, asked him for permission to form a couple together. Kihyun was very hesitant, he wanted so much but he was afraid that his relationship would be a little too much observed by his roommate Minhyuk. Kihyun had preferred to refuse for Hyunwoo's comfort even if he felt sad to have refused this proposal. Because Kihyun loved Hyunwoo and Hyunwoo loved Kihyun.  
  
They have been talking to each other by messages for months, it has been months since Hyunwoo can no longer do without ten minutes of Kihyun and his replies to his sent messages. In the morning before going to work, Hyunwoo always sends morning messages to Kihyun until he goes to sleep, alone.  
  
They knew each other like idiots in a bar a little further from Hyunwoo's apartment. Hyunwoo who never went out felt happy to have gone out that evening to meet Kihyun. He went out because he had a remark from his boss and he wanted to drink to forget.  
  
Kihyun, he had no moral at all that day, he wanted to go out and get away from everything, this is how he found himself in the same place as Kihyun and met him. Chance does things right, right?  
  
-I will be close at 7pm, downstairs from my apartment.  
-I will pick you up at that time. Kihyun? You don't have to make a big effort in dress, just dress warmly because it's very cold outside.  
  
-You are too modest! Thank you for being so understanding and caring with me, Hyunwoo. We'll see each other soon!  
  
Hyunwoo was locking his cell phone after this message. He was very satisfied that Kihyun had been able to accept his proposal. Tonight was going to be the right one! He was close to everything! He would finally be able to speak openly with Kihyun, far from everyone, far from this place.  
  
He had already thought of this place, he wanted a relaxed, simple but beautiful place to do what he wanted! He had found it. At the top of this long street which cuts in the middle of nowhere and where you can see the landscape of all Seoul in the evening very bright. CA gave a very romantic atmosphere and Kihyun was going to go crazy that Hyunwoo thought that he was never going to refuse it!  
  
Hyunwoo was dressed in tight jeans and a leather jacket and a black t-shirt, he was dressed in black because black was classic and very dressed, Kihyun was going to appreciate!  
  
He went down the stairs from his apartment and got into his luxury car which he had rented from his best friend who had been running a very rich company for a short time, Lee Jooheon.  
  
Hyunwoo was driving voluntarily slowly and had already launched a calm and romantic random playlist to avoid being too stressed when arriving in front of Kihyun's apartment. He was looking at his luxury watch and breathing slowly to relax the muscles. He was so nervous that he would eventually die from a heart attack. It was not the first time that he saw Kihyun or was going to make him one of his other offers but this time, he wanted the moment to be perfect and put so much effort into satisfying Kihyun that he had turned very pale on his face.

Hyunwoo parked slowly and saw Kihyun with his scarf hiding half his face from him. Kihyun did not seem to be uncomfortable in the clothes he was wearing, in reality, he was dressed easily and had only a large scarf which cut him cold.  
  
Hyunwoo opened his car window and whistled after Kihyun, which actually caught the eye of a few people, but Hyunwoo only saw Kihyun. After the latter entered Hyunwoo's car, Hyunwoo remained stationary and watched Kihyun fasten his seat belt.  
  
-You smell good Kihyunie. If I do not yet know the place, I will have offered you to eat in a very rich restaurant!  
\- Don't be silly! I don't know where you're taking me and I'm not trying to find out. I want to surprise myself. So take me wherever you want, any place suits me as long as I'm with you Hyunwoo.  
  
Upon hearing this sentence, Hyunwoo cleared his throat to avoid blushing so early in the evening. Hyunwoo started to roll with this background music which he was starting to really appreciate. Kihyun seemed to like him too, he stomped on the car.  
  
-I like this song, who is it?  
-Monsta x - Middle of the night. I really like this song, like you Kihyun.  
  
Kihyun smiled like an idiot and he held back a nervous laugh.  
  
-You like to flirt.  
-I like to flirt when I'm with you. Only with you, you will have already understood Kihyun.  
  
Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun who looked at his feet then he looked at the road. Before arriving at the destination, Kihyun increased the sound of the music to savor this moment. Kihyun and Hyunwoo in a luxury car, far from their village, with just romantic and magnificent music in the background.  
  
-We have already arrived? Kihyun asked.  
-Didn't you think I was going to drive to North Korea? No, I wanted to show you this place. Get out of the car and follow me.  
  
Kihyun obeyed Hyunwoo and followed in his footsteps. Hyunwoo stopped for a moment and Kihyun looked at him with questions full of his head.  
  
-I'm just going to ask you to close your eyes Kihyun, okay?  
-Okay. I trust you.  
  
Hyunwoo grabbed Kihyun's hand in his to be able to guide him a few minutes before showing him this landscape.  
  
\- Sit right here, then you can open your eyes.  
  
After sitting on the floor as Hyunwoo had ordered him, Kihyun finally opened his eyes. He had put his two hands on his mouth. He had sparkling eyes. Never before had he seen such a beautiful place in his life, sheltered from the entire population. Just him and Hyunwoo.  
  
-My god Hyunwoo, it's beautiful! You should have warned me.  
-If I told you, you would have looked at images on the internet, no, I wanted to reserve the surprise for you.  
-Oh but, I can still hear the music playing in the car, you haven't locked the car?  
-No, I wanted to leave this music turned to enjoy this moment by your side Kihyun.  
  
Kihyun was looking at Hyunwoo in the deepest of his eyes and he had let his head fall in his chest while sniffing. Kihyun felt so happy on this day!  
  
-You cry?  
-Yes. I'm so happy to have you.  
-To have me? This is precisely what I was going to offer you ...  
-What ... what? Kihyun asked surprised and lost.

Hyunwoo lifted Kihyun by the elbows, then he put a hand on Kihyun's cheek to approach his face to hers to savor his lips in a chaste but romantic kiss. Kihyun closed his eyes and savored this moment.  
  
-Hyunwoo ... I love you. I am sorry to have been a moron from the start and I am very lucky that you have come back several times already. You have to understand me, the fact of sharing my apartment with Minhyuk, my roommate is a little ... Finally, I am afraid that you ...  
  
Hyunwoo stole another kiss from Kihyun to silence him and change his mind.  
  
-It was what I was going to offer you .... Yoo Kihyun, will you accept to be part of my home and ....  
  
Kihyun was breathless in that short instant, watching Hyunwoo kneel on the floor.  
  
-To become my partner forever?  
  
Hyunwoo was taking a break so that Kihyun could realize the current situation, Hyunwoo felt a tear trickle down his cheek, he was afraid that Kihyun would refuse, he did not want to abandon him or be rejected once again. He had suggested two proposals for the price of one.  
  
-Kihyun, you have to think, take the time you need. Don't answer on a whim yet, I love you so much and you know it. I can't imagine my life without you, we are so compatible, I love you.  
-I accept.  
-What?  
-I accept Hyunwoo. I agree to become your partner forever!  
  
Hyunwoo was out of breath. He hadn't moved for several seconds. Hyunwoo finally realized this reality and he jumped into Kihyun's arms to hug him. He kissed her lips again and again to show her how passionately he loved her and now for sure, forever.  
  
-I love you Hyunwoo. So much.  
-I love you Kihyun. Thank you for accepting my latest proposal. I will make you a happy man forever. I love you.

[The end is a bit pending but I let you imagine a sequel maybe? : D  
Everyone has their own ideas: b Thanks for reading!]


End file.
